


Waking Up

by JackPhryne4eva



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Ghosts, Other, Unburial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPhryne4eva/pseuds/JackPhryne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janey wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Something woke me  
At first, I didn’t know what.  
I was scared in the dark.  
There was knocking and I didn’t want to know, so I shut my eyes.

Then light crept in so I took a peek.

I could see the sky again. It was a soft, warm blue like summer.  
The leaves on the tree hung over me so gently.

I heard voices, men’s voices. They’re not Poppa.  
They were talking quietly. I didn’t think they knew I was there.  
I was quiet the way Phryne taught me for Blind Man’s Bluff or when Poppa is angry.

Phryne!  
I wanted to run and hug her, but I feel funny.  
The man gave me the drink, his special ginger wine he said he made himself.  
It made me feel sleepy.

But Phryne found me!  
I wanted to go home! I told her, but my voice didn’t come out right.  
She was crying she was so happy to see me.  
Where’re Momma and Poppa?  
Why didn’t they come?

Phryne looked silly in her fancy dress costume.  
Was there a party at Aunt P’s house? Will Arthur and Guy be there too?  
But she was with someone. I didn’t know him. He looked sad.

Why wouldn’t she hold my hand too? Take me to play pirates like we always do?

The other man is coming close again.  
He’s…  
Don’t touch me! I don’t like it!

Oh. Oh.

I’m coming up.

No. _No!_  
I don’t want the dark again.  
It’s very quiet here and I can’t see the sky.  
I want to see Phryne!  
I want Momma and Poppa!

Phryne come with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Had something very different to think about and Janey popped in wanting to say something herself.


End file.
